


Trans Will Ficlets

by The_Picture_of_Dorian_Gay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Will Graham, Coming Out, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Pet Names, Rating May Change, Several AUs, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Will and Bev are besties and no one can change my mind, but i'll put warnings on chapters with it, coping fic, hannibal eats transphobes, idk if it's gonna be explicitly mentioned or not by i wrote him that way, non-linear, slash is really mild, this is literally me coping with dysphoria through Will Graham sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Picture_of_Dorian_Gay/pseuds/The_Picture_of_Dorian_Gay
Summary: This is quite literally just a series of trans (ftm) Will ficlets that I wrote to make myself feel better. They're not all linear, and some of them are au, but yeah, I'll confess this is a little gratuitous.





	1. On Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College age Will comes out to his dad as trans.

Will never really considered coming out to his father to be an option. It wasn’t that his father wouldn’t accept him, it wasn’t that he ran the risk of being disowned, or that coming out would put him in any sort of danger, merely that his father didn’t really  _ get  _ that sort of thing, saw it as some kind of silly, nonsensical fad that would fade out whenever young people came to their senses. It wasn’t that he had a problem with it, he was very insistent on this point, he had friends who were  _ like that _ , but ultimately he couldn’t help if he found it a little strange, the idea of choosing to be something other than what you were or as.

Will understood this, of course he did. He knew that he could be far worse off, and he would tell him in time, it was just a matter of finding the right words.

As it stood, he was away at school in Washington, and didn’t have to communicate with his father much more than answering the phone when he called, which was only once every two weeks or so.

“How’s my little girl doing?” His father would say. And Will would bite back his distaste, knowing there was no ill-intention, and tell his father how school was going for him.

He hadn’t started HRT yet so his voice wasn’t a problem, but if things went the way he planned, it would be within the next few months.

It was okay, Will would tell his father before then, he would tell him, and it would be okay. He merely feared the ways things would be different between them. Was it wrong of him to want to wait just a bit longer before things changed between him and his father forever?

 

*****

 

It was one month later, a week before Will’s consultation with his gender therapist to start HRT that he finally decided to call his father, heart racing as the line trilled, making it’s connection.

“What’s up, Missy?” Will grimaced at his father’s nickname for him, even before he’d begun transition he’d hated that nickname.

“Hey dad…” Will began, hating the way his voice shook with the words.

“Something the matter?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, I just…” Will pressed his lips together, taking a deep breath before letting the words out. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Alright.” His father said slowly. “You’re making me nervous.”

“It’s nothing bad, I swear.” Will laughed nervously, he truly hoped it wasn’t something bad, but he supposed that depended on how his father reacted.

“You’re not pregnant are you?”

That startled a laugh out of him, something sharp and sudden. “No dad, I’m not pregnant.”

“Good, I’m not opposed to it, but I’m really not ready to be a grandfather, I’m only forty-four you know”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be a while yet.” Will paused for a long moment. “Dad, I’m…” Will pressed his lips together, then let the words he’d been keeping in for so long fall from his lips. “I’m a man.”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a long moment.

“You mean like…”   


“I’m transgender.” He said, god it felt so fucking good to say it out loud. 

The line was quiet again for a long time, and Will felt his heart jump up into his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He said, because it felt like the right thing to say.

“Sorry?” His father’s voice was hoarse, filled with emotion Will couldn’t recognize. “What the hell do you have to be sorry for?”

“You mean-”

“I don’t care what you are, so long as you’re happy, you’re my little gir-” He cut himself off. “Or, I guess not anymore, but what I’m trying to say is I love you, and while I don’t really understand, I’m not gonna love you any less.”

Will couldn’t stop the choked sob that escaped from his throat, and he brought a hand to his mouth to quiet it.

“You still there?”

Will took a breath. “Yeah.” He said, voice tinged with emotion. “Yeah, I’m here.” Another sob wracked him. “I just… Dad, that means the world to me.”

“I love you…” he hesitated for a moment, “son.” 

“I love you too, dad.” Will was grinning now, unable to stop himself.

“So, you got a name I should call you now, because I imagine you don’t much like your old one.” His father said after a pause.

“Yeah, it’s William, or uh, my friends are calling me Will.” He said after a brief pause.

“William, I like that.” He could almost hear his father’s smile through the phone.

“Thanks, I uh…” he paused, “listen dad, I’ve got another class soon so I’ve really gotta go. But I’ll call you soon.”

“Alright.” A pause. “I’ll talk to you later, Will.” 

Will smiled, feeling tears run hot and wet over his cheeks and then hung up the phone.

He laid back on the bed, a grin playing across his lips, this still didn’t mean things wouldn’t change, he knew that, but it was a start.


	2. On Haircuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seventeen year old Will gets fed up and shaves his head. 
> 
> Also this one is AU both for the sake of convenience and because I fucking love Beverly Katz.
> 
> Throwing in a warning for mild mentions of homophobia here, specifically directed at wlw

Will’s father had barely batted an eyelash when he came home from his friends house with his hair buzzed close to the scalp, thought it was practical and so didn’t bother with it more than a mumbled ‘looks good’ from where he was nursing four fingers of whiskey on the couch. Will knew he should have gotten it properly cut rather than let a friend with a pair of clippers and a bottle of wine have at it, but it had been an impulse decision, and he didn’t really care, just wanted the relief of having it gone.

Taking the scissors to his hair had been a damn near cathartic experience, hacking away at the long dark curls, watching them float to the ground and settle at his feet, he’d broke out into a mad grin, taking another sip from the twelve dollar bottle of red wine they’d convinced a friend’s older brother to buy for them. 

He was giddy when he brought the clippers to it, cutting the first clean line down the center of his scalp.

“Holy shit, dude!” Beverly, Will’s current closest friend -it changed as they moved from town-to-town- exclaimed, beaming at him. “You look badass!”

Will grinned right back. “Well, I’m not done yet.” He said shortly, but he couldn’t help the fire in his blood. He felt  _ fantastic _ .

They finished with his head, Beverly did the back for him, and the two sat in her bathroom, Will perched neatly on the sink and Beverly on the bathroom floor as they passed the bottle of wine back and forth between them.

“So how do you feel?” Beverly asked him, and Will smiled at her. He’d known her for about six months -his dad’s job seemed to be a bit more long-term this time around- and so far she’d been the only person he’d confided to about his gender, and only after she had come out to him as bi. 

He glanced back at himself in the mirror, meeting his own smiling gaze. Without soft curls falling around his neck and shoulders his jaw looked sharper, his bones a little harsher, some of the feminine softness having left his face. He turned back to her, head spinning drunkenly and nearly causing him to lose his balance and topple off the sink.

“I feel like me.” He said finally, and Beverly stood, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

*****

 

While his father didn’t seem to take much notice to his haircut, people at school had much different reactions.

Most people didn’t bother to say things to Will’s face, or rather weren’t brave enough, but he could tell. He heard the things people said about him, the muffled whispers. Reactions tended to divide themselves into two main categories, the first being that worse of the two.  _ What is she a dyke or something now?  _ It made him cringe, the way people managed to be not only homophobic, but incorrectly so, managing to misgender him in the process.

The second reaction was preferred, if a bit cliched. That was the notion that he must be having some sort of breakdown, or bout of overt teenage rebellion. Will liked that rumour because, for the most part, it discouraged people from attempting to interact with him, rather allowing him to slip from class to class relatively ignored -save for the  _ looks _ \- to get his work done without problems, keep his average up. This was his last year, afterall, and next year he’d be away at college and he could forget all of these people, save for Beverly who, as it turned out was hoping to get into the same forensics program as him.

So he held his head high, and he walked down the halls, because in six months none of this would fucking matter anyway, so why should he care what they thought of him?


	3. On Periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets dysphoric about about his period, Beverly is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as the last ficlet I think, so Will and Bev met in high school and were roommates in college.

Beverly came home from class to find Will curled up on the couch in the living room, a blanket wrapped so tightly around his shoulders it nearly swallowed his head. He was watching something on his laptop and looked absolutely fucking miserable, the skin around his eyes puffy and dark, curls hanging messy in his face. He looked up at her, forced his lips into a pained smile. "Hey."

“What’s up?” She asked, dropping her bag on the floor near the door of the tiny apartment they shared, and leaning against the door frame.

“My useless organs have turned against me.” Will grumbled. “Once again, incorrect biology rears its ugly head to taunt me.”

“Oh, baby.” Beverly took off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, crossing the room to come sit beside Will on the couch. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

“It’s fine.” Will sighed. “I just…” He swallowed down a voice crack. “You know, I was hoping…”

“You were hoping last time would be the end of it, since you started T.” She smiled understandingly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“This should be the last one I think…” Will said. “I know that, and I know it’s gonna get better, it’s just… a reminder I guess. That I’m not there yet.”

“But you will be.” Beverly replied with a neat smile. “I’ll tell you what, I’m gonna go to the store, pick up some cookie dough ice cream, and you and me are gonna watch movies and eat right out of the tub, that sound good?”

“Yeah.” Will smiled, shifting and resting his head on her shoulder. “Thank you.” He murmured, and Beverly just kissed his temple. “You don’t have to thank me, it’s what friends are for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing because I got my period yesterday and was feeling kinda shitty.


	4. On Suit Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Will needs a suit, Hannibal helps

Will sighed, pressing his head into his hands. He never went to office parties, there was a reason for that. He was a mess at parties, stood in the corner looking sour, downing champagne to make it through the night, not to mention he really didn’t own anything remotely appropriate for such an occasion.

But Jack had said it was mandatory, FBI big-wigs would be there and it was clear Jack wanted to prove to them that Will was, in fact, stable enough for the work he did, regardless of whether or not that was the truth.

“You appear unusually distressed today, Will.” Hannibal’s voice pulled Will from his thoughts and he looked up, grimacing at the man across from him. 

“Yeah, I guess I have a lot on my mind.” He paused. “It’s… it’s kinda ridiculous, Jack wants me to go to this gala thing, rub elbows with people from other departments, that sort of thing.”

“Not one for rubbing elbows?” Hannibal cocked his head to one side, eyeing Will skeptically.

“No, not particularly.” Will shrugged. “Parties just really aren’t my thing. And the thing’s a bit formal, it’ll be the first time I’ve worn a suit since my dad’s funeral.”

Will saw the corner of Hannibal’s mouth twitch a little at that. “You haven’t had occasion since?”

“Not all of us lounge about in a bespoke three-piece, Dr. Lecter.” Will retorted.

“Certainly not, but I would expect you would at least own one, should the occasion arise.”

“I don’t get out much, and I don’t need more than a tie and button up for work.” Will replied shortly. “I figured I’d go to The Bay or something.”

The corners of Hannibal’s mouth twitched downwards at that, a subtle expression, but one that signified utter disgust on a man so composed as Hannibal.

Will couldn’t help but laugh at that. “God, you should see the look on your face.” He shook his head. “The thought of that makes your skin crawl, doesn’t it?”

“It’s merely not my first choice when shopping for menswear.” Hannibal replied shortly.

“No, I figured your’s are all custom, based on the fact that I’ve never seen anything like those in a store in my life.” Will cast his gaze pointedly at Hannibal’s blue plaid jacket.

“A tailor provides more options, and a better fit.” Hannibal paused. “I could certainly recommend you one if you like.”

Will snorted. “Honestly, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself at a tailor’s. I usually find a jacket that fits and don’t press my luck from there.”

Hannibal’s eyebrows shot up a bit at that. “So you’ve never been fitted for a suit?”

“I mean, it never really came up.” Will replied. “When I was a kid, it was um, dresses, for special occasions, and my dad was never really the type to care much about menswear. Didn’t really have anyone to teach me.”

Hannibal was quiet for a long moment, and Will was suddenly very nervous. His gender had come up in previous sessions of course, while it wasn’t relevant to his work it was something he felt he should at the very least disclose to his psychiatrist. Hannibal hadn’t seemed particularly bothered by it in the past, but perhaps the reminder had made him uncomfortable.

Just as Will was about to open his mouth, to at the very least fill the silence, Hannibal spoke again. “I could help with that.” He said finally.

Will frowned. “Are you offering to take me suit shopping?”

“If you would allow it.”

“Do you offer this to all your patients?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“You are not my patient, Will.” Hannibal replied. “At least not in any official capacity.”

Will was quiet for a long moment. “It’s a lot to offer.” He said finally. “I wouldn’t want you to be inconvenienced…"

“Nonsense.” Hannibal said shortly. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to do it.”

“Okay…” Will chewed the inside of his cheek, biting back a grin. “Yeah, alright.”

******

So that’s how Will found himself completely out of his depth, trailing after Hannibal like a lost puppy up-and-down the aisles of a suit shop as the other man browsed the racks, clicking his tongue now and again at some thing or other. 

“Do you have a preference for cut?” Hannibal said suddenly, and Will frowned. 

“Uhhh…” A pause. “I’m gonna be honest, I have no idea what that means.”

Hannibal stepped back then, looking Will over with that intensity he tended to carry, then nodded, as if to himself. “English I think.”

He walked a little way down the racks, Will trailing after him. “I’m assuming you came with black in mind, but could I possibly sway you on a bit of colour?”

“Yeah, I just want something that’s not too…” Will swept his gaze over the red and black plaid of Hannibal’s suit. “Bold.”

Hannibal actually chuckled at that. “Don’t worry, Will.” I wouldn’t deign to dress you to my tastes. It wouldn’t suit you. That said, I don’t want to buy you something you’ll hate, so I do need your help.”

“Hang on. Buy?” Will blanched at that. 

“Well, of course, it would hardly be much of a gift if I made you pay for it.” Hannibal said casually, as if regarding the weather. 

“Hannibal, that’s an expensive gift.” Will murmured. “I can’t accept it.” 

“Money is of no consequence to me, Will.” Hannibal smiled easily. “I spent a fair amount of my life impoverished, and because of that, I find tremendous joy in giving.”

“I-” Will looked at Hannibal, it didn’t seem the man would take no for an answer. “Okay, but let’s try something cheap, okay?”

“Not unreasonably cheap.” Hannibal chided. He looked Will up-and-down again, seeming to take his measurements from sight before disappearing back among the racks. He returned a moment later with a jacket in hand and a devious sort of smile on his lips. “Try this.”

Will reached for it, but Hannibal was already stepping behind him, holding up the jacket to him. Will slipped his arms into the sleeves, and Hannibal slipped his arms around, doing up the buttons on his coat. For a moment he was a warm, solid presence against Will’s back, one Will tried not to lean into, despite the overwhelming desire to do so.

Then he stepped away, and Will looked at himself in the mirror, saw the deep blue jacket framing his shoulders, he looked square; masculine, and he smiled. 

“How do I look?” He asked, couldn’t help the small teasing note in his tone. 

“You look incredible.” His hand lingered on Will’s shoulder a moment too long, hot as a brand even through the layers of fabric.

Will felt his cheeks heat just a little from that.

Hannibal smiled shortly. “Of course, you’ll still need a few shirts and some ties.” A pause. "Plus, we'll have your measurements taken so that jacket can be taken in just a bit."

“A few?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“Hush.” Hannibal chided. His hand came to rest on Will’s lower back, a light touch as he lead him off into the racks.

Will smiled secterly to himself. Perhaps this wasn't so bad as he imagined it would be.


	5. On Pneumonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is grouchy about not wearing his binder while sick. Hannibal is a good and helpful boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got pneumonia last spring and I couldn't bind for a month and it was horrible.

“Will?” Hannibal came into the bedroom, perching on the edge of the mattress beside him. He was curled up on his side, blanket pulled up to his chin, staring at the wall as though it had done him a personal offence. “You’re moping, love.” He reached down, brushing hair out of Will’s face.

“I’m not.” Will wheezed. His voice was still hoarse from the cold he’d been nursing for nearly a month.

“Have you been taking your antibiotics, darling?” He stooped, kissing Will sweetly on the temple. Will only glared. 

“Yeah.” Will grumbled. “I barely have a cough anymore.” 

“But you still pout.” There was amusement clear in the tone of his voice.

“I’m not,” Will sat up, glaring pointedly at Hannibal, “pouting.”

“Well something is the matter."

“It’s just…” Will crossed his arms, and suddenly Hannibal understood. 

“The prospect of not binding another week upsets you.” Will wouldn’t meet his eye then, and Hannibal sighed, pulling Will close and kissing the top of his head. “No one will dare question you, my dear.”

Will lunged up then, pushing Hannibal back onto the mattress, pinning his wrists, a playful smile on his lips, clearly trying to change the topic of conversation. “I’d like to see them try.” He growled, and Hannibal leaned up, catching his lips in a kiss. He couldn’t deny the swell of pride in his chest. 

Will,  _ his _ Will, could take care of himself, Hannibal knew. Still, if anyone said anything particularly unsavoury… Well, Hannibal had been craving tongue. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lecter eats transphobes, just try and fucking tell me otherwise. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also pet names, who doesn't love pet names?


End file.
